Diary Of One Week
by ReynaRena
Summary: FF humor gaje tentang kegiatan para member Super Junior selama 1 minggu! Day Six update! Kalau suka diriview ya :D
1. Monday: Turtle and PSP

**Diary Of One Week **

**Cast: Yesung, Kyuhyun, Ryeowook, Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, and Shindong**

**Rated: K**

**Genre: Friendship, Humor**

**Disclaimer: FF ini murni buatan author ^-^ dan mereka yang ada di dalam cerita ini adalah milik mereka sendiri ok!**

**Selamat membaca! **

**Senin…**

Hari ini semua member sedang uring-uringan karena sedang tidak ada jadwal maupun pekerjaan, terlihat Yesung sedang mondar-mandir keliling dorm dengan wajah kebingungan.

"Ngapain sih dari tadi mondar-mandir?" tanya Eunhyuk.

"Itu, Ddangkoma, Ttatkoming, dan Ttatkomeng hilang!" jawab Yesung yang panik karena ketiga kura-kura berharganya hilang.

"Udah lah, biarin aja! Itu kan cuma kura-kura, keinjek juga mati!" sahut Kyuhyun yang sedang memainkan PSPnya.

"Cuma?" marah Yesung, tiba-tiba Sungmin keluar dari kamarnya.

"Iya! Mendingan mikirin nanti kita makan apa" celetuk Shindong.

"Makanan aja terus yang dipikirin!" protes Donghae.

"Memang makanan enak kok!" balas Shindong yang tidak rela idolanya, yaitu makanan dihina.

"Woi! Kok jadi makanan sih?" marah Yesung.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sungmin yang terbangun karena suara hyung-hyungnya yang berisik.

"Itu, Ddangkoma, Ttatkoming, dan Ttatkomeng hilang!" jawab Yesung mengulang kalimat yang ia gunakan sebelumnya.

"Hmmm… Gak lihat tuh!" jawab Sungmin setelah mencari memori tentang 3 kura-kura berharga Yesung.

"Huh! Sungmin sama Kyu mah sama aja!" keluh Yesung cemberut.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Ryeowook, mendengar perkataan tersebut yang paling pertama sampai di dapur adalah Shindong.

"Asyik, makan!" seru Yesung yang berjalan ke arah dapur diikuti member lainnya.

"Masak apa?" tanya Donghae.

"Diam dan makan aja!" perintah Ryeowook.

"Iya iya" jawab Donghae.

Nyam nyam nyam, semua member makan dengan lahap dan Ryeowook tersenyum karena karyanya disukai para hyungnya.

"Kok mejanya tumben ya udah gak miring lagi?" tanya Sungmin.

"Iya ya…" jawab Yesung heran.

"Oh, itu! Tadi mejanya aku kasih penyumpal biar gak somplak!" jelas Kyuhyun.

"Bagus lah! Jadi gak miring" seru Eunhyuk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Kyu… Sumpel pakai apa ya?" tanya Ryeowook.

"Pake 3 buah batu yang ada di akuarium Yesung.

"Batu? Memangnya ada batu ya?" tanya Ryeowook lagi.

"Batu! Tunggu!" seru Yesung yang dengan cekatan membungkuk 90 derajat untuk melihat kaki meja. Disana tampak 3 buah batu, salah! Maksudnya 3 ekor kura-kura yang berusaha melepaskan diri dari timpaan kaki meja.

"Ddangkoma, Ttatkoming, Ttatkomeng kenapa kalian bisa disitu?" jerit Yesung panik dan secara reflek mengangkat meja yang penuh dengan makanan dan melemparnya.

Brak! Prang! Bruk! Prak! Preanggg! Prang! Piring beserta makanan yang ada di atas meja sekarang berada di bawah meja yang terbalik dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"My foot!" jerit Shindong, Eunhyuk, dan Donghae bersamaan.

"Bukan foot tapi food !" bentak Sungmin.

"My food!" jerit ketiganya setelah membenarkan kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Syukurlah kalian tidak apa-apa!" tangis Yesung norak. #Kyuhyun: Woi! Jaga imej di depan reader!#

"Oh… Kura-kura toh! Kirain batu" celetuk Kyuhyun dengan nada santai.

"Woi! Bantu beresin dong!" protes Sungmin.

"Jadi orang harus rajin!" sambung Ryeowook.

"Ya…" jawab Kyuhyun malas.

"Kira-kira ini masih bisa dimakan gak ya?" tanya Shindong sambil menunjuk ke arah makanan yang dibuat Ryeowook.

"Mana bisa" kata Kyuhyun.

"Tapi kan belum 5 menit…" protes Eunhyuk. Entah kenapa di mata Shindong dan Eunhyuk makanan dalam bentuk apapun tetap menggiurkan. #haha-.-#

"Jorok amat sih!" marah Kyuhyun.

15 menit kemudian…

Meja kembali ke tempat semula, lantai bersih, dan makanan dibuang ke tong sampah. Tampak 2 orang, yaitu Shindong dan Eunhyuk memandangi tong sampah. Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktivitasnya bersama PSP miliknya. Yesung yang telah kembali ceria pergi bersama Ryeowook untuk membeli bahan makan malam.

"Lalalala" senandung Yesung.

"Lililili" sambung Ryeowook.

"Lelele" sambung Yesung.

"Lolololo" sambung Ryeowook.

"Lulululu" senandung Yesung yang menjadi penutup dari lagu yang baru saja mereka senandungkan. #Ada ya lagu kayak gitu? '-'#

"Hehehehe" tawa mereka berdua, terlihat hangat.

"Oh iya! Tunggu sebentar yah… Ada yang kelupaan" ucap Ryeowook kemudian berlari untuk kembali ke supermarket.

Sudah 5 menit Yesung menunggu namun Ryeowook belum kembali juga, akhirnya karena bosan ia memasuki sebuah toko game. Di sana banyak sekali kaset game, namun disana hanya ada 1 orang, yaitu Yesung. Setelah melihat-lihat, ia keluar dari toko game tersebut.

"Hyung kemana aja sih?" protes Ryeowook yang kedinginan, saat itu Korea sedang mengalami musim dingin.

"Habis dari toko game" jawab Yesung.

"Yuk pulang!" ajak Ryeowook kemudian Yesung dan Ryeowook kembali ke dorm.

Di dorm…

"Mana potato chips yang aku pesen?" tanya Donghae.

"Nih!" jawab Ryeowook sambil menyodorkan potato chips milik Donghae.

Bret! Bungkus potato chips dibuka dan di dalamnya terdapat potato chips yang sudah membeku.

"Kok jadi es rasa ayam panggang sih?" Protes Donghae tetapi Ryeowook telah pergi ke dapur.

Di kamar KyuMin….

"Kyu main PS yuk!" ajak Yesung.

"Haa? Tumben ngajak main PS?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget.

"Hehe, tadi habis beli kaset game baru…" jawab Yesung dengan wajah pabho.

"Game apa?" tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian Yesung mengeluarkan game tersebut dari dalam kantong yang ia bawa.

Sampul game: "Running Turtles"

"Balap kura-kura?" tanya Kyuhyun sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Yap!" jawab Yesung yakin.

Akhirnya game dimulai, 2 ekor kura-kura saling menyusul satu sama lain untuk mencapai garis finish terlebih dahulu. Tentu saja kura-kura tersebut berlari sangat lambat membuat Kyuhyun kesal memainkan game tersebut, namun Yesung malah terlihat sangat menikmati game tersebut.

"Apanya yang lari! Ini mah jalan! Malah lebih lambat!" marah Kyuhyun.

"Seru kok!" protes Yesung. Setelah 30 menit akhirnya game terselesaikan karena kedua kura-kura tersebut telah mencapai garis finish yang berjarak 5 meter dan pemenangnya adalah Yesung.

"Yeah!" seru Yesung bahagia sedangkan Kyuhyun merasa pusing setelah memainkan game tersebut.

"Makanan siap!" teriak Ryeowook untuk kedua kalinya, semua member pun berkumpul dan makanan mereka makan dengan lahap.

"Kok mejanya udah gak miring lagi ya?" tanya Donghae.

"Hmmm…" jawab Eunhyuk.

"Tadi mejanya aku kasih sumpelan!" jelas Yesung.

"Sumpel pakai apa?" tanya Ryeowook.

" Pake PSPnya Kyuhyun…" jawab Yesung tersenyum polos.

"WHAT?" teriak Kyuhyun kaget, ia pun menengok ke bawah meja dan mendapatkan PSPnya yang sekarang berstatus sebagai sumpelan meja dan dalam kondisi retak.

"PSPPPPP!" Karena panik Kyuhyun pun mengangkat dan melempar kembali meja yang penuh dengan makanan tersebut.

PRANG! BRUK! PREK! BRAK! PRENG! Itulah bunyi yang terakhir terdengar malam itu

Day One End~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Akhirnya jadi juga fanfic yang baru ^-^

Karena judulnya Diary Of One Week jadi FF ini terdiri dari 7 chap (Senin-Minggu)

Tolong reviewnya ya! Biar bisa jadi dorongan buat author, komentar juga bleh kok!

Mian kalau ide humornya gak lucu, soalnya author otaknya lagi kering. Gak bisa ngehumor :(

Gomawo readers!


	2. Tuesday: chain letter

**Selasa…**

**Cast: Only Kyuhyun**

Di kamar KyuMin…

"Hoaemmm… Tumben gak ada yang bangunin?" gumam Kyuhyun yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kok langitnya terang banget?" sambungnya, "Tunggu! Ini jam berapa?" tanya Kyuhyun yang baru tersadar dan segera berlari ke arah jam…

"Jam 10!" jeritnya kaget karena ia bangun kesiangan. Dengan cekatan Kyuhyun membuka pintu kamar dan mencari para hyungnya.

"Yah! Malah ditinggal lagi…" keluh Kyuhyun. 'Males pergi ah! Paling cuma latihan lagi…' gumamnya dalam hati.

"Yeah! Sendiri, sendiri, sendiri !" Kyuhyun bersorak sorai seperti cheerleader yang sedang mendukung tim sekolahnya.

"Kalau gak ada Ryeowook gak ada yang suruh mandi deh!" katanya senang. Saat ia hendak berjalan menuju dapur, ia melihat secarik kertas…

_Kyu, Jangan makan dulu sebelum mandi! ^-^ ok?_

_Wookie…_

'cih!' gumam Kyuhyun, padahal di meja makan terlihat makanan lezat yang disiapkan Ryeowook untuk Kyuhyun. Akhirnya karena hari ini Kyuhyun cukup penurut, maka ia segera pergi ke toilet untuk mandi.

10 menit kemudian…

Cling! Cling! Kini Kyuhyun sudah bersih tanpa bakteri, segeralah ia berlari ke dapur karena perutnya keroncongan. Bahkan cacing di perutnya mulai pada ngamuk. #Serem amat -.-#

"Yah… Dingin…" keluh Kyuhyun karena masakan buatan Ryeowook sudah mendingin. Tetapi karena Kyuhyun sudah kelaperan, maka dilahapnya makanan yang dingin makan ia hendak memainkan PSPnya selama seharian, namun saat ia akan memainkan PSPnya, layar PSPnya pecah.

"Loh? Bukannya kemarin cuma retak ya?" tanya Kyuhyun kaget. Ketika ia menagngkat PSP miliknya, dibawahnya terdapat sebuah kertas…

_Kyu… Mian, tadinya aku mau betulin layar PSPnya… _

_Tapi malah jadi pecah layarnya :( Jangan marah ok?_

_Yesung…_

Kyuhyun membatu melihat surat tersebut, 'Jadi si kepala besar itu toh! Lihat aja nanti… pulang nanti kepalanya bakal meletus!' kata Kyuhyun kesal dalam hati.

"Huh! Masa gak ada yang bisa dilakuin sih?" protes Kyuhyun sambil mengelilingi dorm.

"Oh iya! Nonton TV aja kali ya?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menuju ruang TV.

Pets! TV dinyalakan.

TV:" Berita hari ini, seorang koruptor telah ditangkap oleh…"

Pets! Siaran diganti…

TV: "Mari kita bicarakan secara musyawarah dan mufa…"

Pets!

TV: "Adonan ini dicampur dengan tepung te…"

Pets!

TV: "Saat ini ekonomi sedang MENYULIT!"

Pets!

TV: "Lalala, hahaha! Es Krim ini enak…"

Pets! TV dimatikan.

"Arghhh! Masa gak ada acara yang seru sih?" marah Kyuhyun. Saat ia akan membanting remote tiba-tiba di bawah remote ada sebuah kertas…

_Woi! Remotenya jangan dibanting! _

_Oh iya… Acara hari ini rata-rata politik, membosankan… hoamm…_

_Hyukie…._

"Ini semua apaan sih?" Kyuhyun tambah kesal dan hendak meninggalkan ruang tersebut namun.

Syut! Bruk! Kyuhyun terpeleset dan terjatuh.

"Auww…" gerutu Kyuhyun. Tangannya mengenai sesuatu…

_Mian, airnya tumpah… karena buru-buru gak sempat di lap_

_Jadi maaf kalau kepeleset hehe ^-^ _

_Donghae… __**Warning: Air panas!**_

"Air panas?" tanya Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba merasakan punggungnya mulai melepuh.

"PUANASSS!" teriak Kyuhyun karena punggungnya melepuh sambil berlari ke arah kulkas dan segera mendinginkan tubuhnya disana.

"Untung pungungku gak cacat…" kata Kyuhyun lega.

"Jadi males di sini…" sambungnya.

Kembali Kyuhyun mengelilingi dorm, kemudian langkah terhenti di depan kamar YeWook.

'Main disini aja deh' pikir Kyuhyun. Kriet pintu dibuka dan Kyuhyun melihat sekeliling kamar…

"Ngapain ya?" gumam Kyuhyun.

('-' ) Kyuhyun melirik ke arah kandang kura-kura milik Ddangko brothers.

"Kok selama ini Yesung betah ya ngomong sama kura-kura?" gumamnya lagi.

"Memangnya enak ya?" tanya Kyuhyun, kemudian Kyuhyun mengambil Ddangkoma dari dalam aquarium dan mengajaknya mengobrol.

Bla bla bla bla cerocos Kyuhyun

… jawab Ddangkoma.

Bla bla bla bla lanjutnya.

… namun respon Ddangkoma masih sama.

"Gak seru!" #Ddangkoma: Yesung appa bilang gak boleh deket-deket iblis tengil ini..#

_Kyu inget, kura-kura gak bisa diajak ngomong ^-^_

_Teukie…_

"I Know It! And I Just Boring, You Know?" jelas Kyuhyun sok Inggris.

"Jadi haus…" celetuk Kyuhyun, kemudian ia beranjak dari kamar YeWook dan berjalan ke arah dapur, tepatnya kulkas.

Kriet! Pintu kulkas dibuka dan Kyuhyun mencari-cari minuman yang kelihatan enak.

Susu strawberry milik Hyukie lewat, Coca cola milik Yesung lewat, lalu orange juice milik Wookie lewat, dan…

"Milk tea punya Shindong aja deh!" kata Kyuhyun sambil mengambil Milk Tea milik Shindong.

Gluk! Gluk! Kyuhyun meminum milk tea tersebut . Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun merasakan hal yang aneh…

Uhuk! Uhuk! Uhuk! Kyuhyun tersedak dan segera mengeluarkan milk tea tersebut dari mulutnya.

"Ini milk tea atau lendir sih?" protes Kyuhyun, karena milk tea yang ia minum menggumpal dan berlendir. Ketika ia melihat botol milk tea tersebut, ia melihat sebuah kertas.

_Jangan diminum, BASI!_

_Shindong…_

"Pantesan!" kata Kyuhyun yang dengan cepat melihat tanggal kadaluwarsa minuman tersebut.

EX: 2-10-2010

"Itu kan udah basi tahun lalu! Kok masih di kulkas sih?" marah Kyuhyun yang berlari ke arah dispenser untuk mengambil air.

_Kyu, airnya habis. Gak sempat beli_

_Sungmin… _

Glek! "Uhuk! Uhuk! …" Kyuhyun sudah tidak dapat marah lagi dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hyung-hyungnya. BRUK!

5 menit kemudian….

Seorang namja terkapar di lantai dalam keadaan merem melek.

"Hahahaha! Seru tadi filmnya!" tawa Eunhyuk.

"Aku sampai ngakak!" sambung Yesung.

Ngek! Yesung menginjak sesuatu, dan yang ia injak adalah Kyuhyun.

"Kyuuuuuu!" jerit Sungmin.

Akhirnya Kyuhyun dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan ambulance, setelah 1 jam perawatan akhirnya ia tersadar.

"Akhirnya sadar juga nih anak" kata Eunhyuk.

"Saking hausnya juga gak sampai minum teh basi kali!" bentak Donghae.

"Mana aku tau kalau itu basi! Lagian juga, kalian kemana aja sih?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Kita pergi nonton film sama makan-makan Kyu" jawab Yesung.

"Kok kalian gak ngajak sih?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"Habisnya Kyu udah dibangunin berkali-kali gak bangun-bangun!" jawab Ryeowook.

"Oia Kyu, soal PSPnya…" Yesung mengatakan hal yang membuat Kyuhyun teringat akan PSPnya yang pecah kacanya.

"Hoi, kepala besar! Kamu apain PSPnya hah?" tanya Kyuhyun marah.

"Cuma dibetulin kok" jawab Yesung dengan nada kecil.

"Betulin atau rusakkin?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum munafik.

"…" Yesung tidak menjawab.

"Kalau begitu..." kata Kyuhyun.

"Beliin PSP baru!" sambungnya dengan seringai evil.

Karena takut akhirnya Yesung mengiyakan untuk membelikan Kyuhyun PSP baru. Setelah mendapatkan PSP baru Kyuhyun akhirnya memaafkan Yesung.

Day two END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kali ini author gak mau banyak coment hehe ^-^

Mian, kalau masih kaku atau alurnya kecepetan atau gak lucu

Tapi author sudah berusaha semampunya…

Pokoknya cukup tinggalin review :D


	3. Wednesday: Choreography

**RABU~~~**

**Cast: Member Super Junior (Minusnya gak usah dijelasin hehe ^-^)**

**Selamat membaca!**

###

Tsang! Trrrrtttt! Trrrttttt! Tsing! Tseng! Bang! Bang!

Suara PSP menggema dari dalam kamar KyuMin ke seluruh dorm….

"Yeah! Naik level! Cihuyyy!"

Dan itulah suara sang pemilik PSP, yaitu Kyuhyun. Ketika ada selang waktu, ia akan menari sejenak untuk merayakan kemenangannya. #Kyu: Gak senorak itu juga kali!#

"Woi, Kyu! Jangan main PSP terus, ayo latihan!" bentak Yesung kepada Kyuhyun yang tengah memainkan PSPnya. Sejak 1 jam lalu Kyuhyun terus memainkan PSPnya, padahal mereka harus membuat koreografi baru untuk konser mendatang.

"…"

Itulah respon yang diberikan Kyuhyun kepada Yesung. Karena kesal melihat kelakuan Kyuhyun, ditariknya PSP tersebut dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"Pabho! Balikin gak?" marah Kyuhyun sambil berusaha mengambil PSP tersebut dari tangan Yesung, namun…

'Game Over'

"Ga-Game… GAME OVER?" kata Kyuhyun yang tidak percaya dengan kata yang tertera di layar PSP miliknya. Dengan bangga Yesung melepaskan PSP tersebut dan mengembalikannya ke tangan Kyuhyun.

"Nih," ucap Yesung santai seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun masih syok dengan kejadian barusan. GAME OVER… GAME OVER.. GAME OVER… kata tersebut terngiang-ngiang di kepala Kyuhyun. #haha -.-#

"Kembalikan," ucap Kyuhyun.

"Kembalikan level 39ku!" marah Kyuhyun yang membuat Yesung kaget karena melihat ekspresi mengerikan yang diperlihatkan oleh Kyuhyun.

"Nih," ucap Yesung sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas yang bertuliskan 'Level 39'. Setelah memberikan kertas tersebut, dengan cepat Yesung pergi meninggalkan kamar KyuMin sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah.

Kini hanya tinggal Kyuhyun sendiri. Ditatapinya layar PSP yang sekarang sudah menghitam. 5 bintang, 1000 emas, 567 pukulan, dan 3020010 point yang sudah dikumpulkan Kyuhyun menghilang begitu saja karena satu kata, yaitu Game Over.

"Arrgggh! PSP, kapan sih kita bisa bersama tanpa diganggu?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah cemberut. Karena PSP adalah benda mati, maka PSP tersebut tidak bisa memberikan jawaban untuk Kyuhyun. #Yesung sama kura-kura, sekarang Kyu sama PSP. Ckckck -.-#

Karena kesal Kyuhyun membantingkan tubuhnya ke ranjang yang empuk. Ditariknya selimut dengan kasar dan tidurlah ia disana.

Kriet! Pintu terbuka dan…

"Kyu! Latihan!" marah Sungmin, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Siwon, Ryeowook, Shindong, dan Leeteuk secara bersamaan. Yesung tidak ikutan karena takut dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka melakukan hal tersebut demi kebaikan sang magnae yang kini menutup kupingnya.

"Iya, iya! Tau begini mendingan aku jadi orang biasa, bisa main game selamanya… HAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Kyuhyun yang mulai tak waras.

"Kalau jadi orang biasa mana bisa beli PSP, Kyu," celetuk Sungmin sambil menatap teman sekamarnya dengan menyipitkan sebelah matanya. Setelah berdebat cukup lama, akhirnya mereka pun memulai kegiatan mereka yang sejak tadi tertunda, yaitu membuat koreografi.

###

"Jadi? Mau gimana?" tanya Leeteuk sambil melirik tajam ke arah member lainnya.

Namun…

"Level 39ku…." ringis Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya memandangi PSP-nya.

"Capek…" gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Oh iya! Apa ya?"

"Hoammm…."

"Hoii!" marah Leeteuk yang sontak membuat seluruh dorm diam.

"Jadi mau buat koreografinya gimana?" tanya Leeteuk lembut dengan wajah yang berbeda 180 derajat dari wajahnya saat marah barusan. Para member hanya menatap sang leader dengan tatapan 'Gak tau' atau 'Bingung'.

"Daripada bingung mendingan kita makan dulu!" usul Shindong yang mendapat respon berupa sentilan atau pukulan dari member lainnya.

"Aku tau mau kayak gimana!" seru Eunhyuk dengan mantap, dilemparkannya senyuman mencurigakan kepada member lainnya.

"You Kesana!"

"You Kesitu!"

"You dan you kesini!"

5 menit kemudian…

Semua barisan telah berbaris dengan rapi sesuai formasi yang diperintahkan Eunhyuk.

Tramtamtam!

Musik bertempo lembut diputar oleh mesin tip yang barusan dipasang Eunhyuk.

"Maju, mundur, maju, mundur," ujar Eunhyuk memberi komando kepada yang lainnya, dengan sukarela mereka mengikuti instruksi Eunhyuk.

"Maju… Lompat! Jongkok! Tiarap! Mundur! Hand stand!" tiba-tiba Eunhyuk memberikan perintah bertubi-tubi yang sadis diiringin musik yang tiba-tiba menjadi musik rock.

Krek! Krak! Krek!

Itulah suara tulang para member yang terdengar dari ruang tengah. #Hiiii! '~'#

###

Beberapa member terkapar dalam keadaan mengenaskan dengan beberapa member lainnya meringis kesakitan.

"Dasar anak muda, baru segitu aja udah K.O!" ujar Eunhyuk sambil menatap para member dengan tatapan kecewa, diminumnya susu stoberi yang baru saja ia ambil dari kulkas.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sebuah ketukan ringan mengenai pintu, Eunhyuk yang mendengar ketukan tersebut pergi membukakan pintu karena ia tahu yang lain tidak bisa diharapkan.

"Siapa?" tanya Eunhyuk malas dengan nada yang juga menyebalkan.

"Paket, kiriman kostum," jawab pengantar paket sambil menyodorkan paket yang sudah dijelaskan apa isinya, diambilnya paket tersebut dari tangan pengantar paket.

"_Gamsahamida," _ ujar Eunhyuk kepada pengirim paket. Setelah masuk kedalam, dihampirinya para member yang masih dalam keadaan belum pulih.

"Ughh! Berat amat sih!" protes Eunhyuk sambil membawa kardus tersebut ke ruang tengah. Ditaruhnya kardus tersebut di atas kursi.

"Ada kiriman tuh," ujar Eunhyuk sambil menunjuk ke arah kardus kiriman yang tampak akan terjatuh dari kursi. "NOOOOOOOO!" teriak Eunhyuk.

Bruak!

Kardus tersebut menimpa Yesung yang berada di bawah kursi, bagaimanakah keadaan Yesung sekarang?

###

"Hyung, kipasin terus!" ujar Ryeowook kepada Leeteuk yang semenjak 10 menit yang lalu hanya mengipasi Yesung yang sekarang dalam keadaan kritis. Eunhyuk yang teridentisifikasi sebagai tersangka hanya bisa meminta maaf berulang kali.

"Sirem aja pakai air panas, nanti juga bangun," ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah dan tingkah yang santai. Sekarang ia sangat senang karena orang yang membuatnya kehilangan level 39-nya tersebut tergeletak di lantai dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

"Serem amat," balas Donghae memandang Kyuhyun sinis. Tiba-tiba Eunhyuk mendapat ide, beberapa isyarat ia berikan kepada Donghae yang membalasnya dengan senyuman misterius. Setelah 30 detik, Donghae kembali dengan ember yang penuh dengan air dingin.

"Ngapain bawa ember sebesar itu? Mau minum pakai gelas, jangan ember," ujar Siwon yang belum mengerti dengan maksud EunHae yang sekarang menjadi manyun.

"Ya enggak lah! Ini mau buat sirem Yesung hyung!" jelas Donghae dengan kepedeannya. "Kan biasanya di film-film begitu,".

'Ember? Matilah aku! Tapi kalau bangun pasti dibantai sama yang lain,' batin Yesung yang ternyata hanya berpura-pura pingsan daritadi karena kipasan Leeteuk yang mengena di hati. #haha -.-#

"1,2,3"

"Jangannn!"

Namun, sayangnya ember sudah terlanjur diayunkan saat Yesung menolak kiriman air tersebut.

Byurrr!

Seluruh tubuh Yesung kini basah terkena guyuran air, Eunhyuk dan Donghae hanya melihat dengan rasa bersalah.

"_sorry, sorry, sorry,_" ujar Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang dengan cepat kabur dari TKP.

Day 3 END~~~

Author sedang sariawan #Gak ada hubungannya sih-.-#, jadi Cuma bisa bilang:

_Riview_ jika kalian suka dan _gomawo readers_ ^-^

Ada permintaan untuk FF baru?


	4. Thursday: Hot Summer

**Kamis~~~**

**Cast: All member suju (ada minus-minusnya juga)**

**Selamat membaca!**

###

Hari ini cuaca di Korea sangat panas, tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya hujan dan sebagainya yang bersifat adem atau dingin. Saking panasnya, aktifitas yang dilakukan oleh warga-warga terlihat seperti _slow motion_ akibat fatamorgana tingkat tinggi. Bagaimanakah dengan nasib para member Super Junior?

Ruang tengah

"Puanasss banget sih?" protes Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi terus menaik turunkan bajunya.

"Aku butuh air…" ujar Shindong yang keadaannya sekarang sangat memprihatinkan, kelepek-kelepek di lantai yang kotor karena belum dibersihkan Ryeowook dari kemarin.

"Air liurku sampai kering," timbal Siwon yang terus mencari air liur di tenggorokannya yang tersisa. #jorok -.-#

"Kolam ikan," gumam Leeteuk sambil memandang ngiler ke arah kolam ikan milik tetangga yang baru saja diisi air baru yang segar.

"Akh, daritadi kok gak diangkat-angkat sih!" marah Sungmin yang semenjak 2 jam lalu terus menelepon tukang air yang berjarak 10 blok dari _dorm_ mereka, karena biasanya hari Kamis sepi pembeli maka SM Water (nama tokonya) memutuskan untuk menutup tokonya di hari Kamis dan itu tidak diketahui oleh para member yang sekarang dehidrasi.

"Mau es serut…" ujar Donghae yang memandang dengan tatapan 'kamu es serut' ke arah Yesung yang mulai merasakan hawa-hawa negatif. Karena Donghae terlanjur terkena fatamorgana, akhirnya terjadilah kejar-kejaran antara ikan dengan kepala besar. #plak!

Lalu dimana Kyuhyun? Saat ini ia sedang tertidur pulas di kamarnya setelah bermain game 7 jam nonstop.

Drap! Drap! Drap!

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tamu dengan membawa segelas air yang diketahui merupakan bahan utama pelepas dahaga. Semua member yang berada di ruang tamu kini menatap napsu ke arah gelas tersebut seperti melihat harta karun.

"Kenapa nih?" tanya Ryeowook kepada hyung-hyungnya yang kini berjalan dengan gaya seperti zombie ke arahnya sambil meneriakkan kata 'AIR!'. #Hiii!

"KIM RYEOWOOK, BERIKAN AIR ITU!" teriak Leeteuk, Siwon, Eunhyuk, Donghae, Sungmin, Shindong dan Yesung secara bersamaan dengan ganasnya. Ryeowook yang ketakutan karena hyung-hyungnya yang mulai menggila segera berlari menuju kamarnya dan melempar gelas yang ia pegang.

"AIRRR!"

Semuanya meloncat berusaha menggapai gelas yang melayang di udara. #_Slow motion mode on_#

"Yes! Dapat!" seru Sungmin gembira karena berhasil mendapatkan segelas air yang baru saja ia menangkan dari hasil rebut-rebutan di udara dengan member yang lain.

"Hiattt!" Eunhyuk mengeluarkan jurus monyetnya yang sangat terkenal di kampungnya dulu, dengan jurus tersebut ia dapat melompat sejauh 2 meter.

Syiuutt!

Gelas air yang tadinya berada di tangan Sungmin seketika berpindah kepemilikan ke tangan Eunhyuk. Dengan gerakan yang lagi-lagi dibuat _slow motion_, Eunhyuk meminum air yang ada di dalam gelas tersebut.

"_ANDWAEEE!_" teriak para member dengan tampang yang super buruk dengan hidung yang mulai keluar ingus dan mulut yang keluar liur kerena teriakkan yang berlebihan. Sementara itu Sungmin hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya di pojokan.

Gluk! Gluk! Gluk!

Dengan kecepatan maksimal, Eunhyuk menghabiskan air tersebut hingga tetes terakhir. Para member yang menyaksikan kejadian tersebut menangis bahkan sampai ada yang berlaku anarkis seperti merobek bantal, teriak-teriak, dll. #FF apa nih? Kok jadi serem gini?#

Kriet!

Karena merasa keadaan sudah aman, Ryeowook perlahan membuka pintu kamarnya dengan ragu. Didapatinya gelas yang sudah kosong dengan hyung-hyungnya yang menggila.

"Kalian kenapa sih?" tanya Ryeowook kepada para hyungnya yang seketika terdiam karena pertanyaan tersebut.

"Ihu Hoh! Hairha hihihum haha hi hohet!" ujar Shindong mengadu kepada Ryeowook dengan mulut terkumur-kumur diikuti dengan member lainnya yang sama tidak jelasnya. (translate: Itu loh! Airnya diminum sama si monyet!) #mian Hyuk oppa hehe#

"Oh jadi gitu toh! Kalau air di gelas tadi ambil aja di toilet," jawab Ryeowook sambil memamerkan senyumannya.

"Jadi itu air toilet?" tanya Eunhyuk dengan wajah yang tadinya senang berubah 180 derajat menjadi kaget.

"Yap!" jawab Ryeowook singkat sambil terus tersenyum.

Gubrak! Seketika Eunhyuk dan yang lainnya pingsan di TKP . Ryeowook hanya memandangi hyung-hyungnya dengan tatapan bingung.

Ting tong! Ting tong!

Bel pintu dorm berbunyi, karena keadaan member yang lainnya saat ini sedang berpingsan ria, terpaksa Ryeowook yang membukakan pintu. Dengan santai Ryeowook berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Itu kan…"

###

"Enak banget!" seru Leeteuk bahagia sambil terus melahap benda dingin yang baru saja mereka terima.

"Akhirnya hidup kembali!" sambung Sungmin yang tak kalah bahagia.

Sekilas info: Para member mendapatkan paket kiriman berupa es krim beraneka rasa yang super banyak dari sang manager, Lee So Man yang paling baik sedunia seakhirat. #itu menurut mereka setelah mendapat kiriman#

"Wah, ada es krim ya? Bagi dong!" seru Kyuhyun yang baru saja bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Dan…

Duak!

Kyuhyun dilempar keluar dorm oleh Eunhyuk, Sungmin, dan Siwon. Alasannya karena Kyuhyun tidak ikut menderita dehidrasi daritadi.

"Ngomong-ngomong sejak kapan cuaca di Korea jadi sepanas ini?" tanya Donghae sambil melanjutkan makan es krim yang ke-12nya. #buset O_O''#

"Sejak kita makin keren!" seru Eunhyuk dengan pedenya yang sukses mendapat lemparan _cup _es krim bekas dari para member.

"Sejak kecelakaan itu terjadi," ujar Shindong yang meniru kata-kata dari film drama terbaru yang ditayangkan di TV kemarin.

"Yang bener tuh… Pemanasan global merupakan fenomena global yang disebabkan oleh aktivitas manusia di seluruh dunia, pertambahan populasi penduduk, serta pertumbuhan teknologi dan industri. Oleh karena itu peristiwa ini berdampak global. Beberapa aktivitas manusia yang menyebabkan terjadinya pemanasan global terdiri dari konsumsi energi bahan bakar fosil. Sektor industri merupakan penyumbang emisi karbon terbesar, sedangkan sektor transportasi menempati posisi kedua, bla, bla, bla, bib, bib, bob, bob," jelas Yesung yang mengambil contekan dari buku PLKJ yang ia pegang. Beberapa member yang mulai bosan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. #Bener gak ya penjelasannya? author ragu XO#

"Tapi si Kyu apa gak gosong di luar sana?" tanya Ryeowook yang menyadarkan hyung-hyungnya bahwa keadaan Kyuhyun saat ini sedang gawat sampai-sampai tidak terdengar suaranya.

"Pasti si Kyu udah kayak Bruno Mars deh," ucap Sungmin sambil melirikkan mata keatas dan membayangkan Kyuhyun versi Bruno Mars. #Maksudnya itemnya, bukan mukanya yang kayak Bruno#

"KYUUU!" teriak semua member terkecuali dengan Eunhyuk yang malah berteriak "BRUNO MARS!"

Dengan cepat pintu _dorm_ dibuka dan…

Syuhhh!

Sepi dan tidak ada siapa-siapa di teras. Bagaimana dengan _evil magnae_?

"Gak ada Bruno Mars tuh," celetuk Eunhyuk yang terus-terusan celingak-celinguk mencari Bruno Mars karena ia ingin meminta tanda tangan. #ya elah -.-#

"Ini salah kita," ujar Sungmin dengan raut wajah berduka cita.

"Kalau misalnya ada yang tanyain Kyuhyun bilang aja dia kabur, OK?" ujar Leeteuk yang mulai ketakutan karena takut akan masuk koran sebagai tersangka hilangnya Kyuhyun.

"Aku sih gak ikut-ikutan ya," sambung Siwon sambil mengangkat tangan pertanda ia masih suci.

"Stop! Stop! Kalian ini hyung apaan sih?" omel Ryeowook bagaikan tokoh pejuang tahun 45. "Mestinya kita cari Kyuhyun, bukannya menyerah!"

"Wo… Wookie," ujar semua member yang mendengar perkataan tersebut dengan mata yang mulai berair.

"HUWEEE!"

Semuanya menangis sambil berpelukan erat layaknya film-film, sungguh pemandangan yang dramatis.

"HUAHAHAHA!" tawa Kyuhyun seketika memecah suasana yang dramatis tersebut. "Muka kalian semua kocak, HUAHAHAHUHAHA!" lanjutnya dengan tawa yang semakin dahsyat dan norak sampai-sampai mukanya ikutan kocak seperti yang lainnya.

"Hiii! Amit-amit pelukan sama kalian!" omel Donghae sambil melepaskan tangannya yang jelas-jelas barusan bercengkraman erat dengan tangan para member lainnya.

"Iya, ngapain sih kalian peluk-peluk?" sambung Eunhyuk yang sekarang bergabung bersama Donghae dalam regu profokator. Kyuhyun yang melihat kejadian tersebut buru-buru kabur ke tempat pengungsian terdekat, dan…

Pippp…

(Adegan kekerasan disensor karena ini FF humor, bukan perkelahian ^-^)

**Day 4 END~~~**

Setelah tidur cukup lama, akhirnya bikin juga chap ke-4nya :D

Karena ada yang bilang kurang heboh, jadi author coba bikin yang heboh hhe

Gimana readers? Masih kurang humor atau gimana? Ditunggu sarannya ^^

Mian kalau ada salah penulisan :( Authornya ngetik pakai gaya orang mabuk sih XD

Review? Gomawo~


	5. Friday: The Gaje Fight

**JUMAT~~~**

**Cast: Member Super Junior (Minusnya gak usah dijelasin hehe ^-^)**

**Semoga FF ini dapat menghibur para readers :)**

**Selamat membaca!**

###

Harusnya hari ini menjadi hari yang tenang, tetapi karena sebuah kalimat akhirnya hari ini tidak ada bedanya dengan kemarin. Bahkan Siwon pun sudah minum paramex (author promosi) untuk menghindari peningnya kepala. Author akan memulai cerita dari sini, ehm, ehm…

"Kayaknya memang aku yang paling kece di dorm ini," tutur Eunhyuk pede sambil memandangi kaca yang sebenarnya sudah mau pecah dengan gaya andalannya, yaitu "Samirin Style"! #digebukin para Jewel, Hyuk Oppa, warga sekitar, satpam, tukang ojek, bla bla bla.#

"Hah! You ngomong apa! Kece! You mimpi kali ye!" tawa Kyuhyun yang sekarang gaya ngomongnya berubah jadi mirip banci di salon seberang dorm (memangnya ada salon ya?).

"Kalau Hyuk yang paling kece, aku yang paling keren!" seru Donghae mantap tanpa tau definisi dari kece dan keren (sama aja).

Pletak!

"Kece sama keren tuh sama _pabho_!" marah Yesung yang biasanya paling _pabho_ di dorm ini. #Plak!# "Kalau aku mah yang paling cool disini!" lanjutnya yang juga tidak tau definisi dari kece, keren, dan cool (sama juga, Cuma cool itu bahasa inggrisnya -.-).

Buak! Duak! Buak!

Kali ini Donghae membalas Yesung dengan dampratan super miliknya dibantu Sungmin dengan material art miliknya dan Eunhyuk dengan kung fu monkey miliknya. #Ini Humor atau Crime ya? -.-#

"Me-meski b-bon-bonyok aku-u tetap-tap cool," ujar Yesung dalam keadaan kritis, membuat Donghae dan Eunhyuk kembali marah, bahkan Sungmin sudah menyiapkan kuda-kudanya. #udah bonyok masih cari gara-gara -.- ckckck, EH! Kabur! (dikejar Cloud dari penjuru dunia)#

Buak! Duakk! Buak! Duakkk!

"AAAKKKHHH!" Yesung menjerit namun para pelaku tetap menggebukinya tanpa perasaan seperti kerasukan setan. #Hiii!#

###

Selingan…

TV: "Berita hari ini datang dari seorang _namja_ yang mati mengenaskan karena dipukuli teman-temannya di kediaman tempat tinggalnya di jalan xxx karena pembicaraan sepele bla bla bla," #Tenang, itu bukan berita Yeppa kok, Yeppa masih hidup :) Tapi Yeppa sementara di kamar dulu ya!#

Selingan END...

###

"Pokoknya aku paling kece!" seru Eunhyuk yang masih tetap pede dengan tampang bangga.

"I diem aja dech," gumam Kyuhyun yang masih memakai logat banci salon. #Mian Kyu Oppa, piss…#

"Aku yang lebih keren!" timpal Donghae yang membantah berita tentang "Eunhyuk Orang Paling Keren Di Dorm".

"Asal kalian tau ya, aku tuh yang paling keren!" ujar Shindong yang tiba-tiba membuat suasana menjadi hening.

1 detik…

2 detik…

"KAMU TUH YANG PALING **GENDUT**!" seru Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang menekankan pada kata 'gendut', membuat Shindong memilih untuk kabur karena sakit hati. #Padahal Shindong Oppa udah diet :(#

"Aku pilih jadi yang paling ganteng aja deh," ujar Siwon dan Leeteuk secara bersamaan yang tadinya berpikir untuk memilih jalan damai tapi malah ternyata masuk ke lubang buaya. #pertarungan Leeteuk dan Siwon di skip aja, OK? (Angel sama Siwonest kecewa)#

"Aku yang paling imut!" seru Sungmin dengan wajah _aegyo_-nya.

"Kalau I jadi yang paling hebat main game aja dech," ucap Kyuhyun sambil memainkan PSP miliknya.

###

HaeHyuk moment…

"Aku yang paling kece!" marah Eunhyuk sambil lempar meja mainan agar tidak meresahkan lingkungan sekitar. #Hyuk Oppa masih dermawan juga ya -.-#

"Ngaca dulu baru ngomong, ~pippp~!" timpal Donghae disusul dengan lemparan bantal sofa yang baunya minta ampun karena sering dipakai para member untuk mengelap keringat, alhasil karena Eunhyuk menghidar, bantal tersebut malah mengenai Leeteuk yang lagi asyik berantem sama Siwon. #~pippp~ digunakan untuk mensensor ejekan tajam atau sebagainya#

Senyum (munafik) tampak mulai mengembang di wajah sang leader. "Dasar bocah! Gak sopan ya ngasih orang bantal yang belum dicuci," ujar Leeteuk sambil menyiapkan hukuman sadisnya. Dan…

"SAATNYA MAKAN!" teriak Ryeowook dengan riang kepada hyung-hyungnya, tercium aroma makanan yang lezat dari dapur, bahkan aroma tersebut mampu mematahkan serangan maut Leeteuk. Semua pun berjalan ke dapur dengan sukacita, terkecuali Yesung yang masih kesakitan di kamarnya. #author prihatin, tapi masih bikin FF sadis hehe#

###

Pertandingan mengenai siapa yang keren pun berakhir, keadaan kembali tentram, hanya suara "nyam nyam," yang terdengar agak berisik. Donghae dan Eunhyuk sudah berdamai, begitu juga dengan Siwon dan Leeteuk, serta Leeteuk dengan HaeHyuk…

"nyam nyam nyam," ujar Sungmin dengan bahasa mengunyah.

"nyam nyam nyam," jawab Kyuhyun dengan tetap menggunakan bahasa makanan.

"nyam nyam nyam!" tanya Shindong dengan wajah kaget. #apaan nih!#

1 jam pun sudah berlalu dan semua yang berada di dapur sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya. Karena merasa lapar, Yesung pun keluar dari persembunyiannya di kamar.

"Masakannya udah jadi ya?" tanya Yesung sambil cengar-cengir gak jelas ke Ryeowook.

"Bukannya udah jadi Hyung, tapi lebih tepatnya udah habis," jawab Ryeowook yang sekarang mencuci piring-piring bekas para member.

"Hah! Padahal kan aku belum makan," ujar Yesung yang mulai mengeluarkan jurus wajah memelasnya pada Ryeowook. Sayangnya jurus tersebut tidak mempan, Ryeowook malah menunjuk ke arah mie instan di rak dapur, dengan terpaksa Yesung merebus mie karena sudah kelaparan.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Setelah memasak mie, Yesung berjalan ke ruang tengah dengan maksud pamer kepada yang lainnya, namun niatnya gagal karena Shindong…

Shindong yang terpeleset kulit pisang bekas Eunhyuk menabrak Yesung, menyebabkan mie kuah yang dibawa oleh Yesung melayang di udara. #Kayak di film-film gitu#

"Andwaeee!" teriak Yesung yang langsung menginjak Shindong dan meloncat di udara seperti di film kung fu. Sayangnya, mie kuah tersebut sudah mengenai Kyuhyun serta PSPnya dan Yesung jatuh menubruk Sungmin yang sedang latihan material art.

"Auwww…" ringis Sungmin yang terkena jatuhan manusia berkepala besar. #plak!#

Beda dengan Sungmin yang hanya meringis kecil, Kyuhyun yang terkena kuah dan mie panas menjerit keras, bahkan PSPnya rusak lagi karena terkena kuah, "AAARRRGGG!" Dengan gerakan cepat, Kyu dilarikan ke rumah sakit.

###

Pukul 20.00 malam…

Brak!

Suara pintu yang dibanting dengan amarah menandakan bahwa Kyuhyun telah kembali dari rumah sakit, Yesung yang merupakan pelaku buru-buru menyiapkan koper untuk meninggalkan dorm.

"Mana orang yang bernama **YESUNG** disini!" tanya Kyuhyun dengan wajah sangar sambil mengeluarkan foto Yesung seperti mencari buronan, semua yang ada di ruang tengah menunjuk ke Yesung yang berada di pojok ruangan.

"Maaf, nama saya Kim Jong Woon bukan Yesung," jawab Yesung yang mulai berkeringat dingin. Sayangnya Kyuhyun mengetahui definisi dari Yesung dan Kim Jong Woon (sama).

"Berkatmu wajahku melepuh, PSPku rusak dan kau juga menimpa minnie hyungku!" marah Kyuhyun yang sekarang menuntut Yesung.

~~Piippp~~ (sensor karena mengandung adegan kekerasan yang sadis)

"Ternyata memang aku yang paling keren," ujar Eunhyuk yang lagi-lagi mencari gara-gara dengan ikan di laut a.k.a Donghae.

"Aku yang lebih keren!" marah Donghae yang lagi-lagi tidak mau kalah.

"AKU!"

"AKUUU!"

~~Piippp~~ (sensor karena nanti FFnya gak selesai-selesai ^^)

###

Day 4 END~

Gomawo udah mau baca FF gaje ini sampai sekarang, author terharu ada juga yang mau review TT jadi semangat ngetik FF deh! ^^

Akhir-akhir ini author jadi gak bisa ngetik FF, ada ide tapi gak bisa ngetiknya dan akhir-akhir ada masalah-masalah yang menghambat author buat mengupdate FF, jadi mian kalau lama baru terbit ^^

Sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya hohoho! #gak jelas -.-


	6. Saturday: Costplay Time

**Sabtu~~~**

**Cast: Para member Suju (ada minus-minusnya juga ^-^)**

**Disclaimer: Super Junior adalah milik SM, sedangkan FF dan member-membernya milik author, HOHOHO!. #Buak!**

**~~Selamat Membaca~~**

###

Tap, tap, tap

Ryeowook berjalan menuju ruang tengah, sesekali ia menengokkan kepala ke kanan, ke kiri, ke depan, ke belakang. #udah kayak lagu Vidi yang gadis genit aja -.-# Sungmin yang melihat gelagat aneh Ryeowook pun menghampirinya.

"Kenapa hyung?" tanya Sungmin yang sedikit mengagetkan Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa ditanya pun menjawab sekaligus bertanya, "Hyung tau gak Siwon Hyung kemana?"

"Oh, tadi dia pergi ke Supermarket, nanti juga balik kok," jawab Sungmin sambil menepuk bahu Ryeowook.

"Hei semuanya!" panggil Leeteuk yang baru saja datang dari luar sana, tepatnya diskotik #plak!# maksudnya dari suatu tempat. Semua yang mendengar panggilannya tersebut pun menoleh dengan wajah menyebalkan.

"Apee?" tanya Eunhyuk dan Kyuhyun bersamaan dengan sepasang wajah yang paling menyebalkan diantara semuanya.

"Kita dapat banyak baju loh! Dari Jepang lagi!" ujar Leeteuk girang, ternyata di belakangnya terdapat sebuah bungkusan plastik besar yang bahkan besarnya melebihi Leeteuk.

~~Just Adegan Dramatis (Selingan)~~

Plak!

Donghae menampar Leeteuk dengan berlinang air mata. #eh?o.O#

"Hyung, sadar hyung! Jangan malu-maluin dong! Aku sakit… sakit hati banget!" marah Donghae selayaknya seorang pemain sinema pagi di MNC TV. #yang biasa banyak adegan kayak begini itu loh#

"Tapi, tapi…" Mata Leeteuk mulai berkaca-kaca sedangkan Donghae terus memarahinya. Jadinya? Nangis deh :D #Plak!

~~Adegan Dramatis (Selingan) END~~

#Ayo kita kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya :D#

"Hyung, hyung, kita kan udah kaya, mana butuh baju bekas lagi," ujar Eunhyuk meremehkan, padahal baju yang sekarang ia kenakan juga baju bekas. #ckckck-.-

"Memangnya hyung udah ngecek isinya? Jelas-jelas mencurigakan begitu" tanya Shindong sambil menyipitkan sebelah matanya.

"Mencurigakan?" tanya Leeteuk bingung. "Apanya yang mencurigakan?"

Leeteuk tidak menyadari bahwa kantong yang ia bawa sebenarnya sangat mencurigakan, dengan motif bentuk hati berwarna merah dan background berwarna pink. Semuanya pun mulai berdiskusi mengenai pakaian tersebut.

"Jangan-jangan isinya bom lagi," kata Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba teringat akan bom buku yang sempat ngetrend di kalangan masyarakat Indonesia.

"Bom buku udah gak jaman lagi, yang jaman tuh bom paket!" timpal Yesung yang dalam waktu beberapa detik sudah hilang ditimpuk bantal oleh member lainnya. #Intinya sama aja 'BOM' -.- ckckck

"Mungkin isinya makanan Eropa, Prancis, Amerika, Jepang, bla, bla, bla…" cerocos Shindong yang mulai tenggelam dalam dunia makanannya. Semua hanya memandang sinis ke arahnya.

"Coba aja kita buka bungkusnya, daripada penasaran," usul Sungmin yang mendapat berbagai macam respon dari para member.

"Tapi kalau bom gimana?" tanya Ryeowook memastikan untuk kedua kalinya.

"Ya… Paling kalau isinya bom cuma 'boom', selesai deh," jawab Kyuhyun santai yang sedari tadi hanya memainkan PSP yang sama dan game yang sama.

"CUMA? Hidup tuh cuma sekali, cuma sekali, CUMA SEKALI!" heboh Eunhyuk yang sudah mirip dengan orang jantungan sekarang, Donghae yang berada di sampingnya pun mencoba menenangkan Eunhyuk.

"Udah lah, aku buka aja!" ujar Donghae sambil membuka ikatan pada plastik tersebut. Dan…

~~Just Imagination~~

BOOMMM!

Sebuah ledakan besar terjadi, semua member yang berada di sana menjadi abu. Adaikan mereka mendengarkan Ryeowook, pasti hal ini tak akan terjadi. Memang penyeselan selalu datang terlambat.

~~Imagination END~~

#Ayo kita kembali ke dunia yang sebenarnya lagi :D#

Jrengg!

Tumpukan pakaian costplay keluar dari dalam kantong, ada kuping kucing, baju kesatria, baju terusan berenda, dan sebagainya. Semua yang melihat hal tersebut pun menjadi hening. #Soalnya kalau beneran yang kayak imaginasinya, masa endingnya disitu hehehe walaupun author juga sebenarnya mau *plak!

"Jadi ini yang hyung bilang dengan 'baju untuk kita'?" tanya Sungmin sambil memandang Leeteuk dengan tatapan tajam, Leeteuk yang sedikit ketakutan pun mundur 3 langkah.

"KERENNN BANGETTT!" lanjut Sungmin dengan mata berbinar-binar, #GUBRAKK!# Leeteuk yang mendengar hal tersebut pun menjadi lega. 'Huft, untung aku gak kayak Yesung di chapter sebelumnya,' batin Leeteuk.

"Aku ambil yang ini aja deh," ucap Kyuhyun yang mengambil sebuah kostum pangeran yang berada di lantai.

"Tapi aku mau yang itu!" protes Eunhyuk tidak senang senang karena Kyuhyun mengambil kostum yang sudah ia incar semenjak keluar dari kantong.

"Tapi aku kan udah ambil duluan!" balas Kyuhyun tidak terima, Leeteuk yang mendengarnya pun segera menghentikan mereka.

"Gimana kalau kita pakai undian aja?" usul Shindong antusias, semua member membalas dengan anggukan setuju. Dengan cepat Shindong mengeluarkan toples berisi undian yang entah kapan ia buat,

'Aku pasti dapet yang bagus,' batin semuanya kepedean sambil mengambil undiannya masing-masing.

**1, 2, 3!**

###

Jreng!

Shindong keluar dari ruang ganti dengan kostum pangeran yang diinginkan Kyuhyun dan Eunhyuk, namun sekarang kostum tersebut lebih pantas disebut 'kostum kesempitan' daripada kostum pangeran. #Mian, Shindong Oppa hehe...

Selanjutnya, keluar seorang maid bername tag Donghae dari dalam kamar EunHae, dan itu membuat Sindong tertawa.

"Hahaha! Hae kocak banget!" tawa Shindong kejam, membuat Donghae yang sudah murung menjadi tambah murung hingga mulutnya jatuh. #Hahaha -.-

"Kamu juga udah kayak pangeran dari negeri lolipop," balas Donghae pedas membuat Shindong segera berkaca di depan cermin. 'Iya juga ya,' batin Shindong.

5 menit kemudian…

Beberapa warga dorm seperti Ryeowook, Sungmin, dan Leeteuk telah keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing. Semakin lama tawa semakin kencang hingga tetangga yang ada di samping dorm marah-marah.

"HUAHAHAHA! _Namja _kok pakai gaun, ya gak _namja_, HUAHAHA!" ujar Sungmin sambil menertawai Leeteuk yang memakai gaun pengantin warna putih, padahal Sungmin sendiri masih tidak menyadari bahwa sebenarnya ia juga memakai gaun, hanya warnanya saja yang berdeda.

"Hahaha, kenapa aku dapet kostum tarzan sih?" keluh Ryeowook yang sekarang hanya memakai kostum yang menyerupai daun-daun berwarna hijau, dan ternyata itu beneran daun-daun berwarna hijau. #nasib-nasib -.-

10 menit kemudian…

"Ngemong-ngomong, Kyu sama Eunhyuk hyung mana ya?" tanya Ryeowook kepada yang lainnya, tetapi mereka hanya membalas dengan gelengan.

"Ah! Itu Kyu sama Hyukie!" seru Leeteuk yang melihat bayangan mereka berdua. Dan apa yang mereka kenakan?

"Kok yang keluar monyet sih?" tanya Sungmin dan Ryeowook bersamaan, yang lain juga kelihatan bingung karena yang nampak adalah seekor monyet dari hutan. #Itu Hyukppa loh! 'o' *kemasukkan lalat 13 biji plus 2 biji. (udah kayak jumlah member suju aja -.-)

"Keren begini dibilang monyet. Ini aku tau!" protes Eunhyuk yang ternyata mendapat kostum monyet dari undian, dan akhirnya… Jadilah monyet super! #plak!

"Tapi hyung mirip monyet banget," ujar Ryeowook dengan polosnya, membuat Eunhyuk Sweetdrop dengan mudahnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kyu sama Yesung mana? Padahal tadi aku ada lihat bayangannya Kyu," tanya Leeteuk kepada yang lainnya.

"Tsang! Tseng! Trrrttt! You Win!"

Terdengar bunyi gaduh dari balik tembok, membuat semuanya tahu bahwa Kyuhyun berada di sana.

"Ketangkap," celetuk para member di sela permainan PSP Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang tertangkap hanya bisa mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Rupanya Yesung juga bersembunyi di sana, jadi ikut tertangkap deh…

Akhirnya terjadilah acara tarik-tarikkan, Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya bisa ber-help ria.

###

"HUAHAHAHA! KOCAK, HUAHAHAHA!" tawa para member meledak terkecuali yang ditertawakan, yaitu penari balet a.k.a Kyuhyun dan mahasiswi SMA a.k.a Yesung. #Itu kostum punya Yesung dibayangkan kayak seragam siswi Jepang ya readers! *maksa

"Yesung-chan~" panggil Sungmin menggoda Yesung, membuat Yesung kesal hingga ingin merobek bajunya. Sayangnya di FF ini author tidak mengijinkan Yesung untuk merobek bajunya. #Kok author kayak dendaman sama Yesung ya?

"Nona Kyu~" goda Donghae yang sontak mendapat tikaman dari Kyuhyun secara mutlak.

Kegaduhan pun terjadi. Pukulan demi pukulan dilayangkan dan teriakan demi teriakan diperdengarkan #Apaan tuh? -.-#. Siwon yang baru saja pulang mencari asal suara dan dengan sigap membuka pintu dorm.

Brakk!

Singgg~~~

Semua terdiam dari aksinya sementara Siwon menganga lebar dan matanya membulat sempurna.

"Jadi ternyata hobi kalian yang sebenarnya seperti ini… Aku kecewa pada kalian," ujar Siwon yang salah paham. Ia segera berlalu pergi sebelum para member menerornya.

"Hyung! Jangan salam paham!"

###

"Jadi gimana selanjutnya? Author jadi bingung mau kayak gimana, gimana kalau Tamat aja hari ini? Setuju?"

"Setuju banget!" seru semua member di telinga sang author dengan memakai toak. "Daripada menderita mendingan udahan aja deh," ucap Leeteuk yang memulai negosiasinya dengan author.

"Beneran?" tanya author ragu-ragu sekaligus senang karena disamperin Suju,

"Yoi, lagian kostumnya juga gatel banget," jawab Kyuhyun sambil mengibas-ngibaskan rok baletnya tidak betah.

"Yakin?"

"Yakin!"

"Serius?"

"Serius!"

"Kalau begitu sidang kita tutup dengan keputusan TAMAT dan tidak boleh diganggu gugat!"

**Day Six END~~~**

Apaan nih? Dialog sama keterangannya sedikit, yang banyak ketawanya doang -.-, pasti pada bilang gak jelas :( Author juga berpikir demikian #plak!

Author buat chap ini putus-putus dan poco-poco karena banyaknya tugas yang menumpuk dan membuat author kewalahan. Kayaknya sekolah gak merestui hubungan author dengan FF banget ya -.-. #plak!

Jadi, mianhae buat yang udah nunggu lama atau mungkin sudah berkerut dan berjamur :( #plak!

OK deh, sekian dulu curhatannya :D

Seperti biasa, kalau suka diriview ya! ^-^

Gomawo~ *bow


End file.
